The Fortress of Ragnarok
by dodon
Summary: He wanted to topple the strongest, that is why he built Ragnarok. Ryuto Asamiya centric. POV


**a/n:** it's been a long time since i wrote a oneshot...and besides there is a lack of love from the series Shijou Saikyou no Deshi Kenichi. anyway, this based more closely to manga than the anime because of some mentions of Yomi. but other than that it's ok. if you haven't at least watched the entire series, it might contain a few spoilers. it's just my inpression on how ryuto gathered his fists. enjoy

* * *

**The Fortress of Ragnarok**

He first lay out the blueprint of a grand infrastructure when he finished his training under Kensei. He was ordered to create a group of fighters to rule over the martial arts in Japan. But he had other plans in mind.

Yomi, an organization which consists of the disciples of the the most powerful of the satsujin ken _(1)_. When he heard about them from his master, he felt an urge, not to join them but to defeat them. To topple them from their throne. He wanted to be the strongest. And for that, he needed to build an army, his army.

There were many delinquents in Kouryou but none of them would submit to anyone. Neither he would accept anyone. For him to build a powerful structure, he must have a strong base. No one fit to his requirements. They were all trash. There was nothing behind those huge muscles, scary appearances and their numbers. They were nothing but sandbags to him.

------

The first cornerstone was found one night in a small park. He found one lad in the midst of an armed gang. The lad was chewing a piece of gum and his dead eyes were staring at nothing. He could easily tell that the blond-haired boy was already bored. It intrigued him. He wondered what made the other so bored before a fight. He took a seat and watched from a distance.

As the fight began, he carefully studied the moves of the other. He learned that the guy was a brawler. But even though the guy didn't have any discipline, he had to admit the guy was a genius fighter. His unorthodox moves can confuse even a high-level fighter especially those who don't use Seikuken _(2)_ like him.

He then notice a sudden change from the guy after one of the enemies was lucky to able get scratch from him. The blonde boy turned into a savage beast. His attacks were sharper and his movements were faster but his sanity also left him. After he knocked everyone out, the boy approached to the unconscious person who wounded him and began punching the face relentlessly. His fist was already soaked in blood and yet there were no signs of the monster to stop.

He had enough. He didn't want to waste anymore time. He approached the uncontrolled boy who ceased. For a moment, they only stared at each other. In that moment both of them understood, there was need to fight. He was to be feared and the other was to be loyal. The lad got his message. He gave an invitation and the other accepted.

------

He then met the next cornerstone in an alleyway. A woman was cornered along with a couple of delinquents. He felt something different in the atmosphere. His curiosity got over him and he decided to stay.

He noticed the lady had the physique of a martial artist. He could not guess her fighting style from her stance but he could tell that she was not a brawler. Her eyes reflected confidence and at the same time tranquility and determination. In a flash, she made four accurate punches, with each striking a man. All of the men fell immediately unconscious. It did not surprised him. He knew the woman had a trick under her sleeve. He wasn't able to catch it due to her quick reflexes.

He wanted to acquire her. Not only did she have talent, she also have an alluring aura. He needed someone who can attract people to join him. For him to catch the big fish, he needed to cast a larger net. He also needed baits. It's not that he can't do the job but he needed someone other than him to move things quicker. He wouldn't expect it from his first mate.

He met her unwelcome stare as he walked closer to her. He tried being friendly yet she remained alert. Unsure whether she could see his frightening ki behind his cheerful facade or that he greeted her at an unpleasant situation, he decided to be direct and invite her to join him.

She flatly refused. Along with her reply was a strike directed towards him. He did not move away from his place nor dodged the attack. He simply deflected as her fist entered his territory. From the contact, he already found the answer to his question: the woman had a staff or something that resembles like a stick hidden. It was not a punch but a thrust of her staff that those men received. He had to admit it was clever. Even her stance made sure that her weapon was invisible to the naked eye. He didn't counter. He did not intend to shatter the very brittle trust they had.

He was expecting to deflect a couple more attacks from the woman but they never came. Instead, he was asked about his Seikuken. She was more interested at where he learned this technique. He told her that he learned from the Saint of Fists, his master Kensei. He took note at her eagerness to meet his master. He took that opportunity to lure her in. He informed her that the Saint of Fists way picky when it comes to having disciples, that she had to prove herself worthy of learning of his master's techniques. He told her his master's plan of creating a martial arts empire. He also incorporated the goal on defeating Yomi, omitting the fact that it was his own personal goal.

She finally decided to join him. He knew all too well why. He manipulated the facts. He knew the woman thought that she would be recognized as a fighter and as a fitting disciple if she allied with him, Kensei's student. Knowing his master, the Saint of fist would only see her as an important piece in chess, nothing more. But he was able to percieved that the information he had given earlier would to be a problem in the future. He told her not to inform anyone with his relationship between the Saint of Fists. The woman understood that he trusts her. She kept her promise.

------

Three is a company. And he do agree with it. He and his two recruits formed Ragnarok. He appointed himself as the First Fist. No one objected. The blond boy was the Second Fist while the woman was the Third. He wanted he and his Fists to be addressed with a title, with a name suited for him.

He decided to be called Odin, the all-father of the Norse Gods. The name fitted perfectly like a puzzle piece in a jigsaw. With his weapons, the Seikuken that foresees all attacks and the Gungunir that hit any target at frightening accuracy. Berserker was the name given to the blond lad. It suited the boy's violent nature in fighting. And Freya to the lady for her charm and her love for battles.

With that settled, he smiled. The first process was completed. The cornerstones of his fortress was established. Yet he knew there was still a long way to go. He still needed a few more slabs to strengthen his fort. He have to continue his search for his Fists. He gave the other two the task to expand Ragnarok.

------

It was troublesome when he acquired his Fourth Fist. The man was battering his pawns left and right. The man was not just a strong martial artist but also cunning and elusive. He could devise clever strategies for his minions to overcome Ragnarok's numbers. He also was talented at avoiding any of his Fists.

The man intended to weaken his fortress before dominating it. He began to hate the man. But even how much he hated the other's ways. He had to admit. The other's strategies are of high caliber. He needed someone cunning to place his army a the most advantageous position in a fight. Knowledge is also a key element in war. Soon Ragnarok will be in one.

But to obtain such talent, he had to move. He had to defeat the man in order for the other to succumb to him. Tracking the cunning man would prove to be difficult. He concluded that he had to win through same means.

Fortunately for him, he was rarely seen in the organization. Only Berserker and Freya knew who he was. He guise himself as one of he underlings of Ragnarok. When he and a few underlings were roaming near the harbor they were ambushed by a group of thugs. They were outnumbered. He pretended that he was cornered along with the other members. He had to be patient. Then the man appeared.

The man proclaimed himself as Loki, the destroyer of Ragnarok. He couldn't help but grin. The name was enough to describe the other, in tactics and attitude. Loki had noticed the smile etched on his features and approached him, just like what he wanted to happened. Before the other could speak, he introduced himself as Odin and already extended an invitation for the other to join Ragnarok as his Forth Fist.

Loki was quite skeptical about him. Trickery was something the other was used to. He knew just the right thing to do. He swiftly pulled the goggles the man was wearing before the owner could even react. His grin grew wider as he saw the horror behind the eyes of Loki. He could easily see the man's fear of being read like an open book. Besides that, he drew out his ki. It filled with killing intent. He wanted to know if the other was a high-level fighter. Loki shuddered for a brief moment before he agreed to join him. Contented, he returned the goggles.

------

He didn't expect that recruiting the Fifth Fist was easy. He discovered him because he heard a couple of noises. He later found out that the noises came from the tune of a singing lad. He immediately raised an eyebrow of the thought of the worlds of fighting and music fusing together. Intrigued, he watched the musical long-haired lad as he battled with the boy he knew as the leader of a small gang.

He was shocked when the lad was thrown away from the gang leader's punch. He was upset at how weak the boy was. But he also wondered how he got wrong. He never made a mistake a perceiving a strong fighter. Suddenly the lad rose up and gave the leader a couple of sharp jabs while singing a couple of notes. It quickly got his attention.

The leader, on the other hand, was shocked and horrified at the same time while holding his bloodied mouth. He immediately kicked the lad's face out of fear. The boy was spinning in the air before he fell on the ground hard. His eyes were intently fixed at the scene. He missed something, there was something peculiar about about the man. He probably have to have his glasses checked.

The leader approached the lad to check if the boy was finally out. As the leader was close, the lad swept the gangster's foot with a kick. The lad was back on his feet, unhurt and was singing a few 'LA' that he assumed was the final notes. The leader got to his feet and ran away, terrified at the musical zombie.

The lad turned towards him referring him to someone with dark and heavy melody. Then it hit him. Melody. Rhythm. Beats. He figured the lad was a master of counters. It was almost like his Seikuken only the other was exaggerating by pretending to be hit. But it was a effective tactic when attacking the opponent who let down their defenses. The lad stood there still composed after seeing through him. It was something he could give credit for.

He then invited him to Ragnarok as one of his fist. The lad remained silent. He prepared himself for a fight at any moment. The lad suddenly yelped at the sudden stroke of ingenuity and said something about writing down something important. He just watched, stunned as the other pulled a couple of music sheets and began writing down notes. The lad also replied to him, agreeing to join him since he had a wonderful music radiating out of him. He wasn't sure if that was even possible.

After that encounter, he laughed. He met a very unexpected person with talent more than fighting. Siegfried was good title. Like the Norse hero, the lad bathe himself in music rather than dragon's blood that kept him immortal. Interesting. He was looking forward to have more entertainment in Ragnarok.

------

The next Fist appeared when he met his master. Kensei was getting reports about the progress of his project. While both of them were enjoying their meal, his master glanced at the window. He noticed the slight change of the older man's face. He was intrigued. Rarely did he see his master looked amused. So he asked.

The Saint of Fists pointed out the window towards a cheerful blond boy who was waving to a group of fangirls. The master told him that he knew that lad that he met him a few years back. Still, no matter what him master said he still remained uninterested. In fact, he was annoyed at the all goody-too-shoes lad. He hated seeing someone as ignorant as this guy. Someone who would blind himself from the true evils of the world. He felt an urge to attack the lad. Make the other feel pain, anger, fear and anguish.

He suddenly snapped out of trance when he heard his master ordering him to send some men to go after the pretty boy. His masters probably had the same sentiments as he did. He pulled his phone and called someone from Ragnarok, ordering to send five men. His master interrupted him by saying that it was not enough. Kensei requested to send 20 men which he hesistantly complied.

The two of them left the restaurant and followed the lad from a safe distance. It didn't take long for his men to arrive and surround the lad. Kensei then asked him if he noticed something. He looked closely only to find that the pretty boy's attempt to talk his way out, calming everyone. Also, the lad kept glancing around towards the fearful bystanders. He sarcastically spat how the noble the boy was, who was thinking of others despite of his predicament. The blond pushed through his men and was able to escape. He hissed at the shame his minions was displaying. All were chasing down the boy. His master asked him again if he noticed anything. He replied that the boy was pathetic and stupid.

The lad ended up in a dead end in a small alley. Kensei asked him if he was sure. This left him confused. He analyzed the scene. He then realized that the boy went towards the alley on purpose; that is to make sure that the numbers would decrease. The place was narrow. Only two men could have enough space. The Saint of Fists grinned for he saw something completely different. The boy is a martial artist.

He was taken aback when he saw the lad swiftly take out the first four men with such ease. The lad's moves were accurate and his killing intent was enough to match his. The other's personality turned 180 degrees. It was something that almost resemble him, filled with rage. Kensei then told him what he saw.

The lad was a martial artist. It was evident at the boy's built. When the boy waved goodbye, he really want to rid of those people. He was playing those people in his palm. And when he was surrounded, he remained calm. Only a fighter with high-level skills would act that way in that kind of situation. He also didn't mind the bystanders. He was more careful that fighting with an audience would tarnish the reputation he built to those people he played for fools. That was why the boy chose a dead end alley to make sure no one could see him. Kensei knew he could take on 20 without even breaking a sweat.

By the time the lad was done, his master ordered him to take the lad as one of his Fists. He followed. Of course, how could deny such talent in front of his eyes? He finally found someone other than Berserker of high-caliber that could probably be a match of one of Yomi's or possibly better. He walked towards the lad who automatically made his fighting stance for the first time.

He grinned that the other who was able to acknowledge him as a strong opponent without him having to release his ki. Casting that aside, he offered the other a position in Ragnarok as a Fist. The other refused. The boy clearly stated that he prefer working alone and that everyone would only be a hindrance including him, the First Fist. Both of them didn't move and everything went down to a staring contest. After a few intense minutes, he concluded that the other was determine to reject him. He pulled a pair of black gloves with the golden roman number one sew on the leather fabric. He knew he either had to force the other to join Ragnarok or eliminate him since the lad would prove to be a threat in the future.

He immediately set-up his Seikuken at the other's sudden charge. He was able to deflect the elbow aiming his shoulder with his left arm but he felt that there was something off. He sensed a following attack. He was able to block the hand from the same arm of his opponent with his right arm. It almost got the back of his neck. Without his technique, he would have been dead by now. But his opponent wasn't finished yet. He blocked the incoming chop towards his body with his leg and made a kick to create some space as the blond lad leaped backwards.

The lad made another wave of attacks but now he was more prepared than earlier. He took his time avoiding and deflecting the attacks to study his rhythm. When he was done, he avoided another chop and countered by driving the base of his palm at the face of his opponent. It was one of his ultimate moves. Gungunir, the spear that never miss. He followed it with two more thrusts towards the other lad's chest.

The boy took a few steps back while clenching on his chest. Coughing a few drops of blood but didn't flinch. He had no other choice. The boy's spirit would not deter at all. He decided to finish him off with one strike. Both of the charged forward but they were stopped by Kensei.

He saw the change in expression of the lad, as if the other saw a ghost. His master let go of their fist and began talking to the lad. In the end, the Saint of Fists was the one who was able to convince the lad to join the ranks of Ragnarok.

Hermit was the title he gave to the blond boy. His stubborn Sixth Fist rarely joined them. He didn't even take any subordinates, working alone. Even he could not exercise his authority over him, only a couple of rare occurrences would he comply. He wondered how his master could sway such a person without trying at all.

He later learned that his master saved the boy's life a few years back. His master also influenced the boy to take martial arts. That information didn't satify him at all. It left him with more questions in the back of his head that would most likely be left unanswered since the Hermit was only wrapped in his own world and nothing else. But as long as he was an ally, he couldn't complain at all.

------

The Seventh Fist was the easiest. It was literally handed to him on a silver platter. Siegfried brought his friend with him. He was quite skeptical about having a sumo wrestler as his Fists. They were too straightforward. In the world they'll be entering, fighters who knew nothing but charging forward would only be sitting ducks. He didn't want to risk everything by carrying such heavy liability.

Though he had to admire the idealism of the the sumo fighter. Not that he fancied the wrestler's dream. It was quite the opposite. But as he heard several times before from his master, a martial artist who has a heart of ambition and determination could overcome any adversary. Still it was not enough, especially if the adversary had the same amount of ambition and determination.

He didn't want to reject the wrestler directly, that would be rude. Besides, it would also hurt his Fifth Fist. He wouldn't like to have a hole existing on his fortress. Even though Kensei clearly ordered that none of the Fists should amongst themselves, the tension was evident in the atmosphere. Berserker always riles up Hermit so they would fight. Freya hates Loki with a passion. Loki, on the other hand, loves to press everyone's buttons. The only one left passive was the immortal composer.

He decided to let the two friends spar, as a test. At first, Siegfried ojected but after he reasoned that he saw how Fists fight before he recruited them, the musician agreed. He also requested them not to hold back their punched for him to see the full potential of the wrestler.

The two then duked it out. Siegfried clearly showed superior technique over the wrestler since the composed could easily dodge the slow attacks from the other. Yet the Fist's counters never hurt the sumo fighter.

As the musician continued his rain of counters, the wrestler saw an immediate opening. In a split second, the wrestler shoved the other. The composer, on the other hand, spun his entire body to avoid the impact. But it didn't escaped from him. He saw that the musician recieved a fraction of the sumo's power. But even at that display, he remained unconvinced, especially after he saw the sumo's knee slightly buckled when it was kicked by the the musician. The wrestler had endurance and raw power but lacks agility and his technique was still rough around the edges. He could make the wrestler a captain under the composer's command but not a Fist yet.

Funny that his mind changed when Loki enter the room. The Fourth Fist mentioned something regerding sumo as an ineffective art which aggravated the wrestler. Who, in turn, grabbed the goggle-wearing man and threw him like a pillow before the Fist could even react. He then thought, Ragnarok could always use a Thor to keep a Loki in check.

------

The last bricks of his fortress were settled when he found his Eight Fist inside Ragnarok. She was the Valkyrie, a former subordinate of Freya who left to seek her own power. She built her own division in Ragnarok and crawled her way towards his direct command. He was impressed by her way of building an infantry. Like a real Valkyrie who carries the soul of the fallen warriors, she took those delinquents she defeated under her wing.

Although it doesn't take a genius to device such plan of recuitment, it takes a commander to organized different renegades to cooperate with each other and with her. It was something that required a high-level of perception.

Not only was she a good commander. She was an excellent fighter. He was amazed at how she defeated a boxer and a judo practitioner at the same time. He could see that her movements were a bit stiff but if refined would be a diamond. Besides that he kick had pack enough power to resemble a horse's.

By the time he decided that the girl deserved to be one of his Fists, she only muttered her thanks and immediately grabbed her gloves before she walked away. But it didn't escaped his trained eyes that he saw a suppressed grin from the girl.

------

He was almost done with his preparations. Ragnarok already has it's eight Fists to match the members of Yomi. The only thing left for him was to inform his master Kensei about his plans before waging war. His proud creation. Ragnarok. It was his fortress, his army. It was not something someone could accomplish in a short span time especially a certain naive coward who crushed his pride ten years ago.

* * *

1 - killing fist style

2 - it's a defensive technique which anticipates an attack and deflects it once it enters the territory of the user

wah...i didn't expected this to be long. anyway after writing this fic, ryuto pretty much resembled odin in this fic, or i thought i did. funny, it wasn't even intentional at all. i noticed hermit's part was really long and kisara was too short. it's not that i hate her or something but it's just that she was already in ragnarok to begin with. so it was just like being promoted.

hope you enjoyed...review


End file.
